


For You, I Coughed Up Blood-Coloured Carnations

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako really cares about Rinko, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I tried to make this as serious as possible, I'm not good at writing drama, LisaYuki and RanTomoe are minor pairings here, One thing that you can expect from me is happy endings, Tsugumi makes a brief appearance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Usually when people realise they have a crush, they either start panicking or giggle creepily.For Rinko, she coughs up flowers.





	For You, I Coughed Up Blood-Coloured Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I really did this on a whim after seeing banditchika's story 'one more time, one more time' (that story's simply amazing). While I don't think I did the disease or the pairing enough justice, I like to think that I did my best in attempting a new genre! 
> 
> That said, please don't kill me in my sleep after reading this trash.

"Rinrin! Is hot milk okay?" Ako asked, entering her bedroom with two mugs held in her petite hands. Rinko smiled, nodding gently as she accepted the mug Ako had offered her. She was over at Ako's place as Sayo was unavailable to help Ako with homework, and Tomoe was studying with Ran in Tomoe's bedroom so it wasn't as though Ako could disrupt her sister's studying session. "Thanks again for helping me with my homework! Sayo-san's busy drooling over doggies so I'm glad you're free to help me!"

"It's fine Ako-chan... What do you... need help with?" Rinko asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Ako's bedroom was exactly just as how she pictured it, gothic with the occasional demon plush toys scattered across the bedroom. It was obvious that Ako liked her bedroom messy, which contrasted with Rinko's neat bedroom. Still, the faint glow from the electronic candles had some part to play in calming her down.

"Well..." Ako emptied out her school bag, with books and a few Roselia keychains tumbling out from it. She sheepishly arranged the books into a neat stack, not wanting to (further) shock her poor best friend with her messy nature. "I need help in everything!"

"... Um..." Rinko had a vague idea that Ako needed help in every subject, but she was hoping that Ako had some subjects that she felt that she didn't need help in. The hopeful look in Ako's crimson eyes added pressure to Rinko's decision, though it wasn't as if she would turn away Ako. "I-I... suppose we could... start with your... weakest subject...?"

"So Maths then! I don't really get differentiation even though Sayo-san had taught me last week..." Ako started to explain in detail what did she have difficulty in the subject, which was beneficial for Rinko since she didn't have to spend time guessing what Ako's main problem in Maths could be. She would have preferred if Ako talked lesser about Sayo, which was rather strange in Rinko's opinion since she didn't dislike the guitarist. "... Rinrin, are you okay?"

"Of course... so I'll be... using this question here to... teach you Ako-chan." Rinko smiled back in response, spending two grueling hours teaching Ako all about differentiation. At least Ako was now decent at differentiation, so Rinko's efforts didn't go to waste. "Ako-chan... what else... do you need help with...?"

"Couldn't we take a break? It's been two hours!" Ako whined, steam starting to waft out from her ears as she lay slumped over the table they were using. Rinko chuckled, silently acknowledging that they deserved a break. "Yay! Rinrin, you're the best!"

"Thank you Ako-chan..."

"Anyways Rinrin, I just found out that onee-chan's dating Ran-chan! Like can you believe it?! To think I was rooting for Moca-chan to be with Ran-chan!" Ako started, ending the silence with idle chatter. Rinko nodded along to what Ako had to say, mainly about the romances in Afterglow. "... what about you Rinrin? Do you have anyone that you like?"

"H-Huh?" Rinko blinked, wondering why was Ako suddenly asking her about dating. Even worse, why was Ako assuming that she had someone she liked? "I-I... I don't have anyone... Sorry..."

"Huh? Is that so? I kinda thought that you liked Sayo-san give how much you talk about her."

"W-Why... would you say that...?"

"I mean... you usually talk about her during our raids together! Plus lately you've been hanging back with her to practice... ah but I'm not saying that I mind! Also, you have this bright smile on your face whenever Sayo-san praises you during practice!" Rinko was taken aback, she wasn't even aware that she exhibited such actions whenever Sayo came into the picture. "So I figured that you probs like her or something."

"No... Hikawa-san is just... a friend whom I like... to spend some time with apart from you..." Rinko shook her head, there was no way she liked Sayo _that_  way. All Sayo was to her was someone she could quietly chat and practice with. Nothing more, nothing less.  _'Right...?'_

"Well if you're sure... though I'm pretty sure that one of the logs during our raid yesterday mentioned you talking about how soft Sayo-san's lips look..." Ako trailed off, spooked by the horrifyingly sudden retching sounds from Rinko. On Rinko's side of the table were red petals, a floral scent wafting from her as she continued to vomit out petals. "RINRIN!"

"A-Ako-chan... I'm... f-" Rinko didn't understand what was happening herself. One moment she was considering the idea that maybe, just maybe, she harboured a crush on Sayo and the next thing she knew, petals were spilling out from her mouth. Footsteps thundered across the floorboard, and the last thing Rinko remembered seeing before her vision blurred was Ako's door being slammed open.  _'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

"Shirokane-san, you're awake." Rinko awoke to Ran hovering over her, and a prickly sensation in her throat. She tried coughing, but it didn't do anything to ease that sensation. "Um... how are you feeling?"

"Mitake-san... I... Is Ako-chan okay...?" Rinko weakly gasped, all she could think about was how badly she must have scared her best friend with her flower vomiting. Ran nodded, patting Rinko's head like she was some fluffy cat. Or maybe dogs, Sayo had once told her that she saw Ran hanging out at a dog cafe she frequented.

"You're pretty weird, worrying about Ako instead of yourself. Yes, she's okay. A little traumatised but she'll live. You, on the other hand..." Ran trailed off, a sympathetic glint in her amethyst eyes as she sighed. "You may or may not die depending on your actions."

"RINRIN WON'T DIE!" Rinko shot up from the bed she was lying on to see Ako yelling while crying. Tomoe was beside her sister, trying her best to console her. "I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU'LL LIVE RINRIN SO DON'T EVER GIVE UP!"

"A-Ako! Calm down, she needs rest!" Ako blinked hard, trying to will away her tears as best as she could. Tomoe sighed, she wasn't sure what she could do to help Rinko given that she had never seen anyone vomiting up flower petals before. "What happened?"

"Hanahaki happened." Ran replied, earning herself quizzical looks from the three others. "Basically Shirokane-san is probably experiencing one-sided feelings towards her crush and as such, she's now puking flowers. The consolation is that the disease is only in its early stages since it's only petals, but when it gets to actual flowers..."

"... You mean Rinrin will die if she coughs up blooming flowers...?" Ako asked, her voice choked with sobs as she tried to reject Ran's explanation. Ran looked away from Roselia's drummer, unable to directly answer Ako's question but also not wanting to deny the truth. "T-That can't be true. W-Who pukes up flowers anyways?! It's impossible for flowers to grow in our lungs!"

"Ako's right, there has to be a reasonable explanation to this!" Tomoe agreed, wrapping Ako in a tight, yet shaky hug as she tried to remain strong for her younger sister. "Ran, there's a cure to this right?!"

"There are... but I'm not sure Shirokane-san would like it..."

"Mitake-san... may we... hear it?" Rinko coughed, a few petals floating down from her pollen-stained lips. Ran handed Rinko a tissue for her to dab away the pollen, her free hand sweeping the red petals aside. "... Anything to... ease Ako-chan..."

"The first solution is to confess to your crush and her accepting it. The flowers won't go away if she rejects you."

"That sounds horrible! Ran, you said 'are' right? What's the second option?!"

"The second one is to get it surgically removed. The downside to it is that the feelings towards that crush will also be removed during surgery."

"What the hell?! You mean this Hanahaki thing is real enough to have surgeries for?! Why did it have to affect Rinrin of all people?!" Ako exclaimed, about to tackle Ran had it not been for Tomoe restraining her back. Pain was evident in both the Udagawas' eyes, though Tomoe was kind enough to not aggravate the situation even further. "Lemme go!"

"Ako, calm down! You're not doing Shirokane-san any favours by going into a homicidal rage!" Tomoe snapped back, instantly causing Ako to stop thrashing about. "What do you plan to do Shirokane-san?"

"I..." Rinko wasn't sure what she should do herself. On one hand, it was obvious that she should get surgery so that she wouldn't inconvenience Roselia or her studies. Yet on the other hand, there was a small part of her asking if she really wanted her feelings to go unheard by her crush no matter the outcome. Steeling herself, Rinko gasped for breath as she coughed out more petals, a healthy green leaf spat out after her last coughing fit. "I think... I should... at least... tell her... before getting surgery..."

"Great, but you should do it before you start coughing up bloomed flowers. Trust me when I say that it's fucking nasty at that stage." Ran advised, receiving surprised looks from the Udagawa sisters. "What?"

"Ran, how did you-"

"I got it after Moca asked me when am I going to ask you out. Needless to say, I did a great flower arrangement in her toilet bowl."

"Was that why Moca asked me to ask you out back then?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"For starters-"

"HELLO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE YOUR COUPLE DRAMA OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE I WORRY ABOUT RINRIN IN SILENCE?!"

* * *

"Udagawa-san, is there something wrong?" Sayo asked Ako, who was sullenly glaring at the guitarist. It had been a week since the incident, and Ako was extremely pissed at Sayo for being the indirect cause of Rinko's plight. It wasn't as though she could explicitly blame Sayo though, it really wasn't her fault that Rinko had a crush on her. Still... "Udagawa-san?"

"I'm fine." Sayo raised both her eyebrows, Ako's moody tone taking her aback. She was expecting the drummer to whine about the difficulty of her homework or at least complain for a break. Ako simply glared at her, as though she had kicked Rinko during practice yesterday. Shaking her head, Sayo decided to continue helping Ako with homework. After 15 minutes however, it became as clear as day that her heart wasn't in it then.

"Udagawa-san, I don't see the need to continue this since you're clearly out of focus."

"You're right. In fact, I don't need your help at all." If Ako's uncharacteristically sullen attitude threw Sayo into a loop, Ako's scathing rejection certainly did. Sayo wasn't sure what had she had done to warrant such tone from Ako, but it didn't mean that she had to endure it without knowing why. "Thanks to you, Rinrin is now facing the curse of floral heartbreaks!"

_'Oh, so it's just over NFO... How am I the cause of Shirokane-san's online performance though?'_ Sayo heaved a sigh of relief, for a second she genuinely thought that she had done something uncalled for towards Ako. Crossing her arms, she levelled a glare back at Ako, mildly surprised that the latter didn't flinch upon noticing said glare. "Udagawa-san, I don't know what tragedy has Shirokane-san experienced but I would like to remind you that your tone is highly uncalled for."

"Uncalled for?  _UNCALLED FOR_?! I can't believe Rinrin would- never mind! She didn't want me to say anything, so I won't!" Ako huffed, obviously irritated at Sayo's words. Sayo didn't know what she said wrong, wasn't Ako's source of anger stemming from Rinko's failure in NFO? Ako getting angry was such a rare sight that Sayo barely noticed Ako storming out of the restaurant they were in, leaving only silence and inquisitive looks from patrons.

"... That was weird even for Udagawa-san." Sayo muttered, leaving the establishment in haste thanks to unwanted stares from the patrons. She wasn't sure what caused Ako (and Rinko) distress, so without thinking, she decided to call the first person that came into mind. "Minato-san, are you free?"

_"What is it Sayo?"_ Yukina's voice was crisp despite the poor connection. Sayo paused, wondering how she should phrase her words in a way that didn't sound questionable yet direct.  _"Sayo, are you there?"_

"I need help with Udagawa-san. She's being uncharacteristically angry with me and I don't know why."

_"And what makes you think that I'm the best person for your predicament? Shouldn't you ask Lisa instead?"_ Yukina raised an excellent point, why was the first person that Sayo thought of not Lisa? She knew that Lisa was far more equipped to deal with... emotional troubles, yet an unknown feeling compelled her to dial Yukina instead. Well, since she had already called Yukina, might as well roll with it.  _"That being said, I hope Lisa can help y-"_

"It has to be you. I'm going to sound like Hina, but there's this foreign feeling that's telling me that you're the only person who can help me with this." Sayo didn't mean to sound pushy, but she was secretly concerned about Rinko. It didn't help that she turned up to yesterday's practice with a face mask, and she had also looked paler than usual. A groan could be heard over the phone, possibly Yukina being reluctant to assist Sayo. "Please forgive me Minato-san, but somehow it _has_ to be you."

_"... Alright. 30 minutes at my place, please don't come early."_  The call disconnected, leaving Sayo with a customised end tone from Hina repeating how much she loved Sayo. She shook her head in annoyance, making a mental note to get Hina to change her phone back to its original settings as she made her way towards the Minato residence.

* * *

"I see. You suspect that Ako might be stressed over a blunder Rinko did in that online game, hence taking out her anger on you." Yukina summarised, with Sayo nodding in agreement. Truthfully speaking, Sayo was regretting listening to her gut and not asking Lisa for help. Not like Lisa could help her, she was on shift that day so only Yukina was available (apart from Rinko, but Sayo knew better than to ask the source of Ako's troubles). "Did Ako say any of her fallen angel nonsense while she was at it?"

"Strangely, not much. She was pretty much serious throughout, which was alarmingly scary if I may be frank."

"I see. Maybe Rinko was sick while playing the game which caused her character to... run out of the red bar thing."

"HP Yukina, HP. Also, I doubt Shirokane-san's sickness is related to NFO..." Sayo trailed off, focusing on the memory of hearing Rinko missing notes while being wracked with coughing fits. While she didn't voice out her concerns yesterday, she was greatly worried for the keyboardist especially when she collapsed to her knees. She had no idea why Ako refused to let anyone approach Rinko then, not even Lisa was allowed to. "Don't you think that Udagawa-san's acting strange? Getting angry at me today was one thing, but her actions yesterday were..."

"Unusual?"

"Yes, exactly. Not even Imai-san was allowed near Shirokane-san, which is strange given how much she respects her."

"You have a point..." After that was acknowledged, they both stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, having hit a dead end in their amateur investigation. "Say Sayo, what  _was_  the fallen angel nonsense that Ako did say to you just now?"

"If I recall correctly... it was along the lines of 'curse of floral heartbreaks', except that the tone used was much more... troubled."

"I see, and may I ask for the full sentence?"

"I believe it was 'Thanks to you, Rinrin is now facing the curse of floral heartbreaks'. Yes, that sounds right." All of a sudden, Yukina's eyes widened in horror. Sayo gulped, anything that could scare Yukina (apart from haunted houses) was definitely serious. With a cautious tone, she decided to inquire the vocalist on her possibly horrifying revelation. "... Minato-san, what is it?"

"... Sayo, do you remember the day that we swore to never speak of again?" How could Sayo forget? That day was the day Yukina realised that she harboured a major crush on Lisa, and also the day that she threw up heliotropes all over Sayo's clothes. Thankfully, Yukina's problem was quickly rectified by being forced by the guitarist to confess to the bassist.

"Of course I do, that was the day I came back home smelling like I've worked at a florist's. What of it?"

"On that day, I remembered coughing violently as well as... flowers."

"I recall you coughing up bloomed flowers, but I fail to see how it- oh." That was when the same realisation hit Sayo, horror also etched onto her face as Yukina nodded gravely. "I... I don't understand, Shirokane-san loves Udagawa-san immensely. Why is she still suffering from Hanahaki Disease?"

"That's the part I cannot seem to form a conclusion to. With this in mind, I think it is very likely that Ako is mad at you because of the callous way you reacted towards her coughing fit yesterday."

"I... You're right, I  _did_  react a tad coldly towards Shirokane-san... I should apologise when I see her in class tomorrow." Yukina coughed, crossing her arms as she waited for Sayo to get the hint. "... Alright,  _fine_. I was absolutely cruel to her, is that more accurate?"

"Very. Anyways, it might be for the best that both of us don't reveal that we're aware of her condition." Sayo quirked an eyebrow, silently asking for the rationale behind Yukina's suggestion. "Think about it, if Ako didn't tell us about Rinko's condition, it's highly likely that she doesn't want us to know. We should respect her decision."

"... That may be true, but I'm worried about her..." Sayo mumbled, visions of Rinko coughing out bloodied flowers scaring her.  _'Shirokane-san's a kind and gentle girl who doesn't deserve this cursed disease. Did Udagawa-san reject her? If she did, I should kill her.'_

"I suppose this would be a bad time to ask if you're still planning on asking her out?" Sayo groaned, of course it was a bad time but knowing how impossibly dense Yukina could be, she decided that a grunt was ample enough to serve as a reply. "Maybe if you can get her to fall for you instead of Ako, you might be able to cure her of her condition?"

"Minato-san, of all of the terrible ideas you could throw at me, this one takes the cake."

* * *

"Rinrin, are you sure you're okay? You've been coughing up almost matured flowers now!" Ako asked, worried for her best friend as the months took its toll. Rinko nodded shakily before hurling up flowers into the toilet bowl. Ran and Tomoe could only watch in pity as the keyboardist threw up more flowers, with Ako sobbing as she watched the painful sight. "I don't get it Rinrin, why don't you just confess to Sayo-san already?!"

"B-Because... I'm scared... of hearing Hikawa... san's re-" Her words were cut off by a fifth stream of unbloomed flowers pouring from her mouth, steadily choking up the Udagawa residence's toilet bowl. Ako could only pat her back to ease Rinko's vomiting session, but even she knew that it didn't do much to ease the pain in her heart. "It's... impossible for... her to like me... back..."

"I uh... Okay so this is gonna so super rude now but take it as an injection? The faster you get it done, the faster you can get over it?" Tomoe avoided looking Ako in her eyes, aware that she was on a receiving end of a heavy glare now. Ran walked closer to the toilet bowl, a small gasp escaping Ran's lips. "What's wrong Ran?! Please tell me that she's still breathing!"

"Of course she's breathing!" Ran snapped back, disappointed that her girlfriend would assume that the worst had already happened. Ako wanted to cry upon seeing what Ran saw, but she wanted to be strong as she did her best to support Rinko through what could possibly be her last days alive. "It's just that... I'm seeing blooming red carnations now..."

"Ran-chan, are you saying that Rinrin has only a few hours to live...?" Ako's usually loud voice was reduced to cracked sobs, not wanting to believe that she would be seeing the final moments of her dearest best friend. Ran sighed, pinching her nose bridge as she made a mental note that the Udagawa sisters were quick to assume the worst.

"No Ako, she has at least a few more weeks to live given that it's been almost half a year since she developed Hanahaki. Though, I strongly advise that you ask Sayo-san out within the week before the number of matured carnations increases." Ran replied, flushing the flowers down the toilet before it actually choked. "I'll... give you the card of the hospital that definitely does Hanahaki surgeries should things go south."

"Thank you... Mitake-san... Tomoe-san... Ako-chan..." Rinko whispered, her voice hoarse from the constant throwing up. Her throat burnt with every ragged breath she took, occasionally thinking that death might be a better option for her. In fact, it was her determination to not cripple Roselia as well as to not hurt Ako that gave her the strength to push on. "... Ako-chan... my phone... password... your birth-"

"R-Rinrin!" Ako fumbled through Rinko's dress in search for her phone while the latter threw up more red carnations, nearly dropping it once she pulled the phone out of Rinko's pocket. "Rinrin! Month first or date?!"

"D-Date..." Ako immediately entered her birthday into the lock screen, revealing a rare picture of Sayo smiling. "Ako-chan... type... asking date... to Hikawa... san..."

"O-Okay! Anywhere?" Rinko nodded, her body weak after numerous sessions of throwing up. Ran and Tomoe peered over Ako's shoulder, watching in surprise as Ako composed a message asking Sayo if she was available to meet at Tsugumi's family cafe in two days time. "U-Um! What time?!"

"Just set it at 10.30 in the morning Ako!" Ako nodded, sending out the message as soon as she was done. Almost immediately, a reply from Sayo was received. "Read it Ako!"

"Holy fiery hells she agreed to it! W-What should we do?!"

"I don't know, give her a smiley face? Oh my god, I'm gonna contact Tsugu and ask if she could close her place for two hours!" Tomoe ran off, leaving Ako fumbling over Rinko's phone while Ran watched as Rinko continued to throw up more carnations. "R-Rinrin! Oh burning fuck, are you sure she's okay?!"

"I-I mean, she's only puking out one or two carnations at a time. That's probably a good sign." Ran hesitantly replied, hoping that what she said rang true. After all, Moca didn't allow her to puke for more than a day. Then again, she was heaving out at least 30 morning glories within that same day so it was possible she was just as bad as Rinko back then. Ako didn't look the least bit convinced, but that was all Ran could offer. "Don't worry, we would be following her during her date."

"Y-You will...?" Rinko gasped, not at all fond of the idea that she would be watched during her date. It was already embarrassing enough for her to be around people while she was still healthy, having people following her while she was about to drop dead didn't make it any better.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we'll have Tsugumi and Ako monitor your date."

"Rinrin!" Ako clapped a hand on Rinko's back, the latter wincing from the pain thanks to her body being frailer than usual. "I  _will_ make sure Sayo-san falls hard for you. Whether it's by blackmail or by hypnosis, I swear that I'll help end your condition!"

"Uh Ako? Shirokane-san has to believe that Sayo-san's in love with her too."

"Same difference!"

* * *

"Holy shit, you're telling me that Rinko's possibly suffering from Hanahaki Disease?! Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?!" Lisa exclaimed, now presented with the news of Rinko's condition. Sayo and Yukina sighed, how could they when Lisa didn't suffer from the disease beforehand? "She's not gonna die right?"

"We don't have any idea how to convince Udagawa-san to fall for her, so our only option is to convince Shirokane-san to get surgery."

"Sayo scoffed at me when I suggested to get Rinko to fall for her instead."

"Minato-san, I maintain my stand that it's the worst idea you could ever come up with."

"Okay, enough! Yukina, that's not how love works! Sayo, have you ever considered that Rinko  _isn't_  in love with Ako?" The two looked at each other, then back at Lisa. Lisa groaned, this was what she get for listening to two of the most emotionally distant people in her life. "Look, worrying isn't gonna get us anywhere. Besides, maybe Rinko likes Sayo? I mean, why did she ask you out on a date?"

"Um... because I'm the only other person willing to help Udagawa-san with her studies?" Lisa facepalmed, just how dense could Sayo be? Who asked someone out on an one-on-one only to discuss a friend's academics?! Yukina nodded, agreeing with Sayo's claim. "Think about it Imai-san, the amount of time those two share is almost on par with the amount of time you spend with Minato-san."

"Okay,  _no_. Have you two seriously not considered the possibility that she likes someone that's  _not_  Ako?! I hear a lotta things about you from her over the phone, and if you're asking me, she has a crush on you." Lisa said, holding up her phone that displayed all of her phone calls with Rinko. "Two hours you guys. She spends an average of two hours talking to me about you Sayo. If that's not a crush then I don't know what to say."

"... Are you sure she's not talking about Uda-"

"YES."

"Hmm. Alright then, even if she  _is_  talking about me... I don't think it's enough to say that she likes me back. Think about it, why would a gentle girl like Shirokane-san wish to date someone as abrasive as me?"

"Sayo, you're not abrasive. You may be blunt, serious, practical, inconsiderate, and many other things, but you're not abrasive."

"Wow Yukina, way to tell a girl that she's a catch." Lisa shook her head, both her girlfriend and her best friend (yes, Lisa considered Sayo a best friend after Yukina) needed lots of help in the art of socialising. Of course, that wasn't their main focus for the day. "But she's right, you're amazing. I mean, have you seen the fanfics Hina writes about me and you?"

"She does  _what_?!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time, one out of jealousy and the other out of sheer horror that her twin sister was secretly shipping her with Lisa.

"SayoLisa fanfics. Okay, not the point. The point is that you, Sayo, are a wonderful girl with a hidden kind side and an even more hidden protective side and Rinko would totally love you for that!" Lisa shrugged, ignoring the fact that she had just admitted to being part of numerous fan fiction. Sayo didn't look the least bit convinced, while Yukina looked like she was about to murder someone and that someone was Hina. "Guys, back to me."

"So what should we do to help Shirokane-san's condition?" Fuck, Lisa had totally forgotten about that bit. As much as she didn't want to think about her friend dying, she had to if she wanted to help her... "Also, what should I do for tomorrow?"

"The date? I don't know, be usual charming self?" Sayo gave Lisa a look for that comment. "Alright, fine. Be your usual grumpy self. We'll be stalking you two so don't worry about Rinko acting up."

"I'm still upset that we're unable to do anything while she's suffering. It has been months now, and her symptoms are clearly getting worse given the intensity of her coughing." That was something both Yukina and Lisa could agree with, it pained them to know of their friend's condition yet being unable to voice their concerns. Especially for Lisa, she didn't even know about the severity of Rinko's coughing until that very day when both Sayo and Yukina swallowed their pride to ask for help. "If only I could suffer in Shirokane-san's place..."

"Sayo, don't think about that. It's extremely painful." Yukina countered, a hand instinctively reaching out for her throat as she was reminded of the day she started to cough out heliotropes. "You knew how painful it was for me then. That's a situation I don't wish upon anyone."

"Hold up,  _you_  suffered from Hanahaki too?! When was this?! Oh my god, was that why Sayo threw her guitar at my window in order to get my attention back then?!"

* * *

"Rinrin..." Ako whimpered as she could only watch Rinko cough up red carnations as they waited for Sayo to arrive. After explaining it to Tsugumi's family, the Hazawa Cafe was free of customers save for Rinko. Tsugumi was stationed outside so that she could lead Sayo into the cafe without the latter knowing that the cafe was actually closed for the day. Rinko weakly smiled at her best friend, and it broke Ako's heart to see her best friend in pain.

"Ako-chan... I'll... be fine... Don't... worry... okay?" A lone tear slid down Ako's cheek, nodding resolutely as she went into hiding the moment Tsugumi entered with Sayo following closely behind. "Hikawa-san... I'm... so glad... you can make it..."

"Shirokane-san, thank you for the invitation." Sayo mumbled, hesitantly sitting across Rinko. As Rinko coughed violently, Sayo wondered what she could do to ease her pain. All she could think of was to reach out for Rinko's left hand, which was placed on the table while the right one covered Rinko's pale lips. She did follow through, startling Rinko. "A-Ah! I apologise, that was too forward of me."

"N-No... you just... surprised... me... I didn't... mind... in fact I... liked it..." Rinko tried to smile, but it was greatly strained and she had a hard time to not cough. She knew it was only a matter of time that flowers spilled from her lips, she considered herself fortunate that fate gave her a few hours of flowerless coughing. Sayo nodded warily, though her emerald eyes brimmed with endless worry. "... I'm... fine... What would you... like to order...?"

"Black coffee would be enough for me, what about you?" If Rinko could smile again, she would but she couldn't as the unwelcome tickle against her throat warned her of flowers the next time she expressed happiness. Sayo wanted to simply blurt out that she knew, but seeing Rinko standing strong despite her possible death drew enough respect for her to not raise the topic.  _'Shirokane-san... sometimes I wish you wouldn't act that you're okay when you're about to... It's okay to put yourself first.'_

"I... would take... mint tea... then. E-Excuse... me?" Rinko gasped, it was increasingly difficult for her to even breathe. The painfully panicked expression on Sayo's face worried her more than her own health though, which was why she desperately willed the flowers to simply remain in her throat as painful as it was. Tsugumi had overheard the order, and within minutes their drinks were served to them. "Thank you... Hazawa... san..."

"It's no problem at all..." Tsugumi bowed, making a quick exit to where Ako was hiding. While she didn't know the exact details, Tomoe made it pretty clear by saying that Rinko would die if Tsugumi didn't help. Ako did her best to dry her tears, which prompted Tsugumi to comfort the girl. "It's going to be okay... Everything will be okay..."

"... I'm truly sorry, but I can't do this." Sayo apologised, she wasn't able to bear seeing the love of her life suffering any longer. Even though she wanted to respect Rinko's decision, it was far too much for her to simply sit before her and chat idly. "I know you're suffering from Hanahaki Disease. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

"You... knew...? How...?" Rinko was shocked, she had explicitly begged those who knew about her condition to not tell anyone else. She didn't want more people to derail their own lives just to worry about her, seeing Ako devoting every second just to make Rinko feel better made her guilty instead, as such she hoped to not drag anyone else with her.

"It was partly Udagawa-san and partly a firsthand witness to Minato-san's own experience. Minato-san and I agreed to not mention it out of respect for you... but seeing you in pain..." Sayo's voice cracked, pain evident in her words as she tried to express how much she cared for the keyboardist in her own way. "I... We all worry about you Shirokane-san. I understand that Udagawa-san doesn't return your affections, and to be honest I still don't understand how this works... but I- Shirokane-san?!"

"I'm... fine..." Sayo  _wanted_  to believe Rinko's words, but the sole red carnation sitting on the table as Rinko was wracked with coughs did the exact opposite. Rinko wanted to cry, the one thing she didn't want her crush to see appeared and worse still, she was powerless to stop it. In a desperate attempt, she picked up the flower and held it up to Sayo as an offering gesture. "Hikawa... san... I... I love... you... sorry..."

"... What?" Sayo couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Rinko just admit that she liked  _her_  and not Ako? She wasn't sure how to respond, only able to open and close her mouth like a dying fish. The flower started to tremble, Rinko was about to faint should Sayo delay her reply. "I-I... I don't understand."

"Actually... I had this... for months... but I was... too scared... to confess... fearing... rejec-" Rinko's words were cut off by another wave of coughs, more carnations spilling out of her. Within seconds, Sayo had made her way to her side and brought her into a tight hug. "H-Hikawa... san...?"

"I love you too. I was... I was just so sure that you would date Udagawa-san that I failed to consider someone else... I'm not lying to save you, I really do love you no matter how unworthy I am." Rinko gasped, her lungs no longer filled with flowers (and blood, but she didn't know that). Sayo continued to embrace Rinko, deathy worried that the girl in her arms would turn lifeless any moment. "Shirokane-san..."

"H-Hikawa-san... I-I can breathe properly... now..." Sayo released herself from Rinko, taking in the sight of a healthier Rinko. Sure, pollen still stained her pale lips but other than that, she looked well enough to go about her daily life. "... Thank you Hikawa-san..."

"I... Ah damn it, I should have asked Imai-san what happens after a successful confession." Sayo could only smile in relief as Rinko started to pick up the red carnations from the floor, possibly not wanting to litter the cafe. Ako rushed out from her hiding spot, tackling Sayo to the ground. "U-Udagawa-san?!"

"This is for putting Rinrin through months of agony!" Ako cried out as she delivered a well-placed slap on Sayo's right cheek, the latter not saying anything as she was indeed the indirect cause for Rinko's pain. "You stupid dense idiot! Do you know how many flowers did Rinrin puke out?! She has admired you since forever now! You should have picked up on it instead of wallowing in your sister complex!"

"... You mean inferiority complex?"

"Whatever! Ran told us that the flower meant-"

"Admiration. Yes, I'm aware of the meaning to my favourite flower." Sayo groaned, motioning for Ako to get up. Ako refused, continuing to straddle Sayo. "Seriously, get the fuck off so I could kiss Shirokane-san."

"Rinko! Oh thank god you're alright!" Lisa exclaimed, barging into the cafe and also breaking down the door in the process. Yukina followed closely behind, giving Tsugumi an apologetic glance in regards of the broken door. "So I was right? You're really in love with Sayo?"

"I am... She's determined... brave... and ambitious... She's everything... I hope to be..." Rinko replied shyly, a blush forming on her face as Lisa grinned from ear to ear. "I didn't think... someone like her... would love a coward... like me..."

"What?! You're a catch Rinrin! Sayo-san's lucky to have you!" Ako proclaimed, getting off Sayo after a harsh glare from said person. Sayo stood up shortly after, dusting off stray petals from her clothes. "I'm so glad you didn't have to go for surgery!"

"U-Um... I'm terribly sorry for interrupting but..." Tsugumi meekly gestured to the broken door, with four pairs of eyes turning to Lisa. "My parents said that it'll be nice if you guys paid for damages..."

* * *

"Good work everyone, maintain such performance for the upcoming live." The rest of Roselia agreed with their leader's words, satisfied with their performance for that day. As Rinko and Sayo started to keep away their instruments, Yukina received a gentle nudge from Lisa. "Lisa? Do you need something?"

"They're adorable together! They both remind me of you when we first started dating." Lisa whispered back, a playful grin spreading across her face as they watched Rinko and Sayo blushing as their hands brushed past. "Awwww."

"I fail to see how they remind you of me."

"You were all blushy when we first started. You were sooooo adorable then!" Yukina pouted, not liking what Lisa had unintentionally implied. A faint tug from her sent Lisa a message, forcing her to edit her gushing. "Y-You're still adorable now!"

"But I'm not 'so adorable' right?" Yukina managed to will her lips upwards, offering Lisa a rare smile. Lisa chuckled, relieved to know that her girlfriend was simply teasing.

"Oh my god Yukina, you need to start hanging out with Hina less." From a distance, Ako snickered at Lisa's and Yukina's interaction, eyeing her best friend who was probably trying to flirt with Sayo.

"H-Hikawa-san... I... W-Would you be open... to practicing Neo-Aspect together? T-There's this part... that I would like to perfect..." Rinko stammered, tripping over words harder than Ako plays her drums. Sayo gulped, nodding nervously as she monitored Ako's reaction to Rinko's suggestion. "D-Does this Sunday... work for you?"

"Hey Rinrin, didn't you say that you're participating in NFO's mage-paladin event? Won't it clash?"

"What's that?" Sayo asked, genuinely curious to what Ako meant. After all, since her girlfriend was interested in NFO... "What's the purpose of this event?"

"Eh? It's just an event to get more EXP. I mean, Rinrin doesn't need it much since she's super high level but the event rewards are... uh... forged in the blessings of a warrior angel? Yeah, let's go with that."

"... What's EXP again?"

"It stands for experience points! This event gives out a lot of gold which I need for buying and improving equipment! It's also an opportunity to show off your skills, making it quite popular. The drawback is that only mages and paladins can participate..." Rinko explained, providing all of the answers to Sayo's queries. Sayo nodded along, pleasantly surprised by Rinko's confident tone in real life. "... I-I mean... I don't think my rank... will drop if I don't start playing on Saturday... It lasts for a week after all..."

"... How about this, we have our date in this NFO event. That works right? Besides, your performance for Neo-Aspect is already perfect. If anything, Udagawa-san and Imai-san are the ones that should practice." Both online gamers were taken aback, did the workaholic Sayo just suggest an online date in a game? Nonetheless, Rinko immediately nodded her head in agreement, leaving Ako alone to worry for Sayo's gaming ability. "Udagawa-san, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The 'Sayo-san's gonna drag Rinrin down' look. I'll have you know that I go on raids with Imai-san." Sayo countered, shooting Ako a smug grin as Lisa grinned proudly upon hearing her name. "I don't do things halfway."

"Holy shit, did you sell your soul to a devil?" Lisa chuckled at Ako's shock, with Rinko playing mediator once again. Yukina wasn't sure why Sayo had left her out of their nightly raids, but she figured that there was a reasonable explanation to it.

"Hey Lisa, why did Sayo not tell Ako that I accompany you on these... raids?" Yukina asked, nudging her girlfriend while giving her best puppy eyes look. Lisa wanted to break down laughing at Yukina's hilarious disastrous attempt, but Hina was somewhat a good influence on her so she restrained her reactions.

"Would you want Ako to pester you to play NFO with her?" Instantly, Yukina's face blanched at the mere possibility of the excitable drummer begging Yukina to play the game  _again_. She shuddered, locking away memories of her getting yelled at for following the enemy after Ako had gotten what she had wanted. 

"... Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Heliotrope: Eternal love  
> Morning glory: Affection   
> Red carnation: Admiration, heart aching (for the object of affection)
> 
> (I get the feeling that the article that I read containing flower language isn't the same as the others...)


End file.
